The Little Girl
by ashswim
Summary: Rachel has a secret and one song brings it all out. Will she drown or will her friends be able to save her. Based on the song "The Little Girl by John Micheal Montgomery.
1. Chapter 1

She tossed and turned remembering the night before. It was getting worse than each night and there was nothing she could do about it

She had Glee club now and hung onto it with everything she had. She walked into the choir room that day and sat down as usual and didn't talk to anyone. Finn and Quinn were the leads. She knew that she was a better singer than Quinn but didn't want to bring any extra attention to herself so she stayed quiet and sung backup. The room was a buzz until their director Mr. Schue walked in.

"Good morning everyone. I have new music that I want you all to try today" he said as he started handing out sheet music. He paused in front of the last four and seemed to hesitate for a moment then continued. Rachel looked down at the music in her hands. "Um Mr. Schue I think you gave me the wrong music." She said weakly. "No Rachel I didn't I want you to try singing lead on this you haven't had a chance to yet" Schue replied. "Who is singing the male lead?" asked Finn. All the guys looked down at their music. "Apparently me" Puck said a little confused. "That's correct. I want to hear Rachel and Puck sing together. Now everybody up." Mr. Schue instructed.

They all got up and Rachel and Puck each went to a mic as the band started to play. Rachel had never heard of the song, but started to sing. Her voice was weak at first but the look that Puck gave her made her feel the need to sing out. Then she started to actually listen to the words that she had started to sing and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Puck had never really cared what anyone felt, but as he was singing he turned to look at his partner and saw the tears streaming down her face. He didn't really know Rachel that well, but he knew her enough from Glee to know that one she was definitely a better singer than Quinn and knew that she would finish the song no matter what she was feeling. He didn't know what came over him but he grabbed her hand as they continued to sing until they heard the band play their last chords.  
At some point during the song he had grabbed her hand to her surprise it didn't feel weird to be holding his hand. She held the last note out and as soon as her voice and the music faded she ran. She pulled free of his grip as the tears began to flow more freely and she raced off the stage and out of the auditorium.

They all stood there stunned. Her voice was amazing, and then she had just run of with tears running down her face. The members of Glee looked at each other until Finn spoke up "What was her problem?" This earned him a slap on the back of the head from Quinn. Puck kept staring at his hand where only a few minutes ago Rachel's hand had been. Kurt then spoke "Well if none of you are gonna go I'm gonna go check on Rachel to see if she is okay. She was obviously upset." With that he walked out the same door that Rachel had run through moments before. "Hold up! I'm coming too" Mercedes called after Kurt. "Me too" came Britney's voice who was followed by Mike.

The four went off in search Rachel as the rest sat quietly on stage with Mr. Schue. "Does anyone know why Rachel was so upset?" Schue asked. "No offence Mr. Schue but none of us really know Rachel that well, and I think right now we are all wondering where that voice came from and why none of us knew that she had it." Artie said. "Yeah she should be singing all these leads Mr. Schue not me" Quinn said. "I didn't really know that she had the range she does. I knew she could sing, but I'm as surprised as all of you are." Replied Schue. At that Puck just got up and left. "Yo Puckerman where you going?" Finn called. Puck ignored him and kept walking.

Rachel had run to a bathroom on the other side of school hoping she could be left in peace. She sat there crying. That song had been her life to a tee, at least the first part anyway. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and she quickly pulled up her legs and tried to quiet her sniffles. That was when she heard an angry voice "Berry get out of that stall right now!" As she emerged she saw Kurt standing there hands on his hips. "Look at yourself Miss. Berry. You're a mess!" He said matter of factly. "And this is a girl's restroom!" She countered. "Ah so Ms. Berry does have some fire." Kurt said happily. "What do you want Kurt?" Rachel said tiredly. "Rachel we're teammates. You were obviously upset" Kurt replied calmly. "But we aren't even friends" Rachel said sounding a little surprised. "Would you have preferred a tall, muscular, green eyed, Jewish football player?" Kurt asked. "Huh" was all Rachel could come up with. "Our one and only Mr. Puckerman. I see the way you look at him. You like him." "I have no clue what you are talking about" "Then honey you are going to be my new project!" Kurt stated enthusiastically. "Now we need to get started. For now we will ignore the little outburst you had and get you cleaned up" Kurt continued

With Kurt's help Rachel got herself cleaned up and walked into the hall to see Mercedes, Britney, Mike and to the surprise of both her and Kurt, Puck was leaning against the wall next to the others. Rachel was engulfed in a hug from Mercedes and Britney even Mike joined in at Britney's urging. "We were so worried about you!" Britney exclaimed. "You were?" Rachel asked. "Of course we were. You're our teammate." Mercedes said in a well duh tone. Rachel let her eyes slip to the green eyed boy who had been staring at her the entire time, then turned back to the rest. "Well we better get back" Was all she said as she began to walk back to the auditorium. Kurt shrugged as they followed her back.

"Sorry Mr. Schue I apologize for my outburst" "Um it's alright Rachel. Do you want to call it a day?" Mr. Schue asked. "Not on my account Mr. Schue. I'm fine and am ready to practice." "Ok then. Everybody back on stage and set up for True Colors. Rachel can you bring out your part more? I want to see what you and Quinn sound like together." "Sure Mr. Schue" Rachel replied.

After they were done rehearsing they all started to gather their things when Rachel heard a voice behind her "come on berry let's go." Rachel was stunned but her day had been taxing and she didn't trust her voice at the moment and with her luck might burst into tears the moment she looked up from her backpack. Everyone in the room seemed to be stunned that he had just offered her a ride and that she had accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So you guys all really wanna know what is going on with Rachel, but unfortunately you will have to wait a little bit longer. But there are clues in the next couple chapters.

They walked out in silence and she hopped in when he opened the door. They pulled out of the parking lot and were silent for a long while. Finally he pulled over to the car and shut off the engine and slowly turned towards her. "Okay Berry I need to know what happened to you today" "Why do you _need _to know?" Replied Rachel. "Listen something obviously upset you and I want to know what." He said back. "Puck, I don't see why you care." "I don't know why either but I do okay!?" He said he said sounding frustrated with himself.

She was silent which was strange especially for Rachel Berry and Puck knew something was horribly wrong. After a long silence he asked "Is it about Finn?" She turned to him now obviously angry. "No Puck this isn't about Finn! He is an ass and I figured that out awhile ago. Whatever I thought I felt for him was so wrong!" She looked away and could swear that she saw Puck smirk. "Ok so not Finn…You want the solos from Quinn?" He asked. "While I do feel that my abilities are higher than Quinn's I don't need any more reasons to be noticed." He sighed wondering why she was making this so hard. "Ok then Berry I have no clue. Can you just tell me?" He was practically begging.

She stared at him and for a minute it seemed like she would tell him but then she turned remembering that this was Puck. The same Puck that routinely threw slushies at her. "No." She stated as she jumped out of his truck. What the hell is she doing Puck thought we are on the opposite side of town from her house. "Rachel!" He yelled. She just kept walking and thinking to herself. Why couldn't she get over it? Maybe her parents had the right idea using booze and drugs to dull the pain. Right then she saw a guy on a motorcycle coming down the road so she stuck out her thumb. It was the one good thing her mother had taught her. The guy stopped and she jumped on as he handed her a helmet and asked where to. "Somewhere I can get a drink" Was her only reply and with that the guy sped away.

Puck started to run and scream her name as the guy pulled over for her. What the hell was she thinking?! She obviously didn't know him and she was getting on his bike going god knows where. He ran back to his truck so he could try to follow them. By the time he got back in his truck and turned it on to follow them they were already gone. "Damn it!" He swore. He tried calling her cell and realized that she had left in her bag which was still in his truck. "Damn it!" He swore again.

He drove around for another 2 hours when Rachel's went off in her bag. He quickly pulled to the side of the road and grabbed her phone seeing the name Kurt flash across the screen. "Hello?" "Rachel?" Kurt asked confused. "No it's Puck." "Puck where is Rachel?" Kurt asked impatiently. "That is what I would like to know." Puck stated. "How can you not know where she is? You were supposed to be taking her home! And you have her phone!" Kurt yelled obviously angry. "I know okay! I was trying to figure out what happened today and she got mad and jumped out of the car. I tried to go after her but she jumped on some guys motorcycle and by the time I got back to my truck to follow them she was gone." Puck said finally taking a breath. They were silent for awhile. "You're out looking for her?" "Of course" answered Puck. "Good." Replied Kurt. "Puck if anything happens to Ms. Bee I will blame you and you will be sorry." Kurt stated. "I'm gonna find her Kurt." With that Puck hung up and continued to drive.

Rachel didn't know what she had been thinking as she sat in the bar. She was drinking a coke trying to remember that she wasn't her parents. It wasn't until one half of her parental unit stumbled into the bar that she ordered her first shot.

A/N Ok so this chapter is shorter but it does give you some insight into Rachel's home life. And I know that a lot of you may be confused about why the hell Rachel would get on some guys bike but all will be explained if you just bare with me for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter is a little longer this time. Which makes me really happy because I thought the last chapter was kinda short but whatever. I also changed the format a little so I'm hoping it is a little easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

The next morning she felt awful. She awoke at her normal time and could barely move. She had no clue how she got home last night, but she eventually pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. She made her way to school slowly as her head was pounding. It didn't help that as soon as she entered the school building a very loud, very harsh voice started to yell at her. "What the fuck were you thinking Rachel!?"

"Shh you are much too loud" she replied. All of a sudden she felt someone, probably the same someone who belonged to that obnoxious voice, started to pull off her sunglasses. The voice was slightly quieter this time.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"Please just go away." She begged the voice. Why couldn't she put a face to that voice? She was so tired and everything was fuzzy. The next thing she knew her knees felt weak and she was falling into someone's arms. She assumed it was the same arms that belonged with the voice.

He had driven around all night looking for her and had finally given up at about 4am and was thoroughly pissed especially with only 2 ½ hours of sleep. He had waited by the front door of the school for her to come in. She had looked like she had a major headache, but then she had yelled at him for being so loud and had kinda stumbled a bit. That was when he got suspicious and decided to remove the sunglasses. Her eyes were all red and to be honest she looked hung over. The next thing he knew she was falling into his arms. He motioned for Mike and Matt to come over. He could have done it himself but it would have just looked weird. As Mike and Matt carried Rachel to the practice room as Puck texted Kurt telling him where to meet them. They placed Rachel carefully in a chair and Puck knelt in front of her.

"She looks hung over" Mike stated.

"Yeah she does. I didn't even know she drank." Said Matt.

Puck just rolled his eyes and gently shook her "Rachel come on honey you have to wake up." Puck spoke gently. Rachel mumbled something and Puck just laughed.

Just then Kurt burst through the door not surprisingly followed by the rest of the members of glee minus Santana, who wasn't in school today.

"What happened Puck?" Kurt asked as he moved over towards the three football players and Rachel. But before he could get a response he was pushed out of the way by Finn who went to kneel in front of Rachel as well.

"Oh Rach…" he said as he gently stroked her cheek. Much to Puck's dismay she seemed to lean into Finn's hand, if he had pondered this dismay it might have bothered him but what Rachel did next pushed the thought out of his mind completely. Right after she leaned into his hand she seemed to hesitate a second then turn and bit Finns hand and mumbled something to the affect of "Don't ever touch me again Finn!" Finn immediately jumped back as the rest of the room burst out laughing.

"To answer your question Kurt I have no clue. I drove around until 4am looking for her then figured I needed some sleep before I got in an accident. Then I waited by the door and when she came in she was acting really weird and then she passed out." Puck finished.

"We believe" Mike gestured between himself and Matt "that she is hung over."

Puck knelt down in front of Rachel again and hesitantly touched her cheek. This time when she leaned into his hand she didn't turn to bite him as she had Finn. Puck smiled at this little victory over Finn and whispered again, "Rachel, Honey you need to wake up for me."

This time it was Britney who came over and sat in the chair next to Rachel. "Rachel can you please wake up?" Britney said then leaned over and whispered something in Rachel's ear. With this Rachel bolted upright with a look of shock on her face as she stared at Britney. Britney just smirked, got up and walked back over towards Quinn and the rest of the group that was still standing by the door.

Rachel looked around the room and settled her head in her hands as she stood surrounded by the other members of Glee. She felt so embarrassed and her head was still pounding. Puck went to her and wrapped his arms around her only to have Kurt come and pry them apart.

"Come Ms. Bee we need to get you cleaned up and sober, you still smell of bar" Puck shot Kurt a death glare as him and the girls walked from the room to get Rachel cleaned up. Puck reluctantly left the room and went to class something he hadn't done in quite awhile.

Rachel's headache was slowly dissipating, but now she was beginning to worry. "Hey Rach what's up?" Questioned Mercedes.

"Just thinking" Rachel said.

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"How the hell I got home last night" Rachel said quietly.

They all stared at her but Kurt was the first to speak, "You don't remember how you got home?"

"Not a clue" she admitted.

"Rachel that isn't good" said Tina stating the obvious.

"I know" Rachel said dipping her head in her hands once more. "You know at least some of us should go to class. If the whole glee club is missing someone will definitely figure it out, and we can't trust the guys to go to class" Rachel pointed out through her hands.

"She has a point" admitted Quinn. With that Kurt decided who would go to class when and who would cover for who, making sure that someone would be with Rachel at all times. Rachel just sat quietly as they all planned the rest of the day.

Puck sat in class and had no clue why he was actually there. He never went to class and he would so much rather be with Rachel. Whoa, pause, rewind. Did he just think about Rachel and wanting to be with her to make sure she was okay? Thinking back on his actions of the past 24 hours he realized that he had willingly held her hand, offered her a ride home with no incentive, spent about 12 hours looking for her, then waited at the entrance for her, taken care of her when she passed out, called her honey several times, felt jealous when she leaned into Finn, and had then been extremely happy when she seemed to choose him over Finn, had willingly hugged her, been mad when Kurt pulled them apart, and now he wanted to be with her and make sure she was ok. What was happening to him? This was seriously going to hurt his badass reputation if any of it got out. On the upside he did want to find the guy that had picked Rachel up so he could beat the crap out of him. There that was better. Definitely badass to want to kick the crap out of a biker.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tina entered the room and said something to the teacher, who nodded as Tina went to sit in her seat a few rows over from Puck. He tried to get her attention through the rest of class but she was engrossed in the lesson and paid him no attention. When class ended he ran to catch up to her and caught her at her locker. "Hey where's Rachel?" Puck asked.

Tina gave him a small smile looking quickly at her watch then back to Puck. "She is with Artie and Mercedes at the moment, I have no clue where they are."

"Thanks anyway Tina" He said as walked away.

He went to his next two classes, which not only surprised his teachers but him as well. He made his way to lunch looking for any of his fellow members of glee. He finally found Finn. "Yo dude where is everyone?"

"No idea. I have apparently been banned from the rotation" Finn said grudgingly.

"Rotation?" Puck asked confused.

"They, being Kurt has decided that Rachel shouldn't be left alone so they are all rotating staying with Rachel and covering for each other." Finn explained.

"Thanks man, I'm gonna go look for everyone" Puck said slapping Finn's shoulder as he walked by.

Eight members of Glee sat around the piano, which was where Mike and Matt had placed her moments before. Kurt stood in front of Rachel with his hands on his hips. "I feel like a child that has been pulled into the principal's office" said Rachel.

"Why in the hell would you get on some random guy's bike when you had a hot piece of ass already waiting?" Kurt asked clearly pissed off. Rachel hung her head in shame.

"I'm a stupid idiot okay! I realize it, and in hindsight getting on that bike was one of the stupider things I have done, but not the most dangerous." Everyone stared at Rachel after her confession.

Right then Puck walked in."Hey guys. Here you all are"

"Yes Puck here we all are." Kurt spat back. Rachel took the opportunity to jump off the piano and head towards the door. She had her hand on the knob when she was grabbed from behind.

"Must we tie you down?" Kurt asked Rachel seriously.

"Maybe you do." Rachel spat back.

"Fine then. Mike, Puck don't let her leave." Kurt stated indignantly as Mike moved towards Rachel and Puck inched closer. Rachel sighed but kept her gaze level with Kurt. Puck thought she looked ready for battle. Just then they were interrupted by Mr. Schuster.

A/N: So personally I really like this chapter, especially Kurt. And before any of you ask I don't really know what Brittney said to Rachel. I just really wanted to add her helping in some way because I feel like she is passed over a lot in the actual show so…yeah. If you have any suggestions of what she said and I might try to work it into the story later on.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok guys I know it has been a couple days since I updated but I'm having computer issues (I'm actually uploading this using my friends computer) I have a couple of the chapters saved on my flashdrive but I will have to see how my computer issues turn out so it may be a little longer between updates for a little while.

"Did you think we didn't know you were all in here?" He asked.

"What tipped you off?" asked Mercedes.

"Puck went to class and we knew something had to be up. Originally we assumed football team, but when only 5 players seemed to be acting strange we began to suspect Glee."

They all sighed, as Mr. Schuster continued. "Rachel your parents are here. The rest of you get back to class"

Rachel seemed to try and curl up into more of a ball than she already was, while still clinging to Puck and Mike. The boys went to stand up and file out of the room, but were pulled back into their seats by the surprisingly strong Rachel. Kurt hung back as well leaving the four students and Mr. Schuster alone in the room. "Well come on get going." Mr. Schuster instructed.

"How do they seem?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Schuster turned and could see something was off , and the three boys made no attempt to move. "They seemed fine Rachel" Mr. Schuster said carefully watching Rachel's face.

"Alright" Rachel said freeing herself from Puck and Mike.

She tried to send some signals to Kurt pointing to her black skirt then her eye, then to her red sweater and grabbing her own arm. She gave him pleading eyes as she walked out of the room followed by Mr. Schuster. The three boys sat there for a few minutes until Kurt swore and ran from the room. "What was that all about?" Mike asked Puck. "Not a clue."

Kurt raced down the hallway and prayed to God that he was wrong. When Rachel had made the comment that she was just trying to dull the pain then added under her breath so he had almost missed it that it seemed to work for her parents he had brushed it off. Now he didn't like where his mind was going. He ran into the secretary's office. Rachel seemed to breathe as he walked in. He didn't know what was really going on but he had to get her out of there. Well here goes nothing he thought as he walked into Figgins office.

"Um excuse me but I really need to talk to Rachel." He said.

"About what?" asked Figgins.

"Some personal stuff that only she knows about and I just really need some support right now." He replied.

Figgins wasn't buying it and asked, "Why don't you just go talk to Ms. Pillsbury?"

Kurt hesitated for a second then replied, "I will but I would still really like Rachel to come with me. I don't know if I can discuss it without some moral support."

"We were just gonna take Rachel home since she doesn't have a car and was apparently too sick to actually go to any classes today." Stated Mr. Berry.

Raising his right hand Kurt replied, "I promise that I will take care of Rachel." Rachel's parents exchanged glances, but felt stuck and just nodded their heads and walked out. They were followed by Mr. Schuster and finally Kurt and Rachel.

As soon as they got around the corner Kurt pulled Rachel in for a hug. As Kurt held Rachel he saw Puck coming towards them and motioned him over. "Ms. Bee as much as I am worried about you this is a new shirt and besides I have a feeling you will be more comfortable this way" He said as he slowly moved and placed Rachel into Pucks waiting slightly startled arms. "Come along now you two" Kurt instructed walking away. Puck scooped up Rachel seeing as how she looked exhausted and followed Kurt to an empty classroom.

"Ok Rachel what you told me earlier…Is your dad…" Kurt said staring into her eyes.

Before Kurt could finish the question Rachel interrupted "Yes."

"Ok" continued Kurt "And your mom?"

Rachel shook her head and lifted a skinny V up to her lips and Kurt nodded in understanding.

"You need to tell someone" Kurt ordered her.

"I believe I just told you" Rachel shot back.

"No I guessed. It doesn't count." He shot back at her.

"Ok what are you two talking about?" Puck insisted.

"Well Rachel, go ahead and tell him" Kurt said smiling.

"Nothing! I just want to go home." Rachel yelled slightly angry.

"That I can't let you do Ms. Bee, and you know perfectly well why. Please just tell Puck or I will." Kurt challenged.

Rachel sighed. "Fine I will tell him on the way home, and he can't drop me off until he says it is okay" Rachel compromised.

"Fine." Kurt said as he stepped closer to Puck and said "Protect her." Kurt then turned on his heal walked out of the room.

Rachel and Puck walked to his truck in silence. He helped her in the truck then walked over to the driver's side and decided that he had to break the silence. "Okay where to?"

"How about the park?" suggested Rachel.

The rest of the ride was silent until Puck pulled up to the park and jumped out of the truck and began walking across the park.

"Hey where are you going?" Rachel shouted after him.

"You said you wanted to go to the park." He said waiting for Rachel to catch up.

"I thought we were gonna talk" Said Rachel.

"Last time I tried to force you to talk you got drunk. I figure I can wait." He replied simply. They walked back through the park and back to Puck's truck in silence.

Puck started to drive again and soon pulled up outside a house. "Why are we here?" asked Rachel.

"I'm hungry." Puck stated simply. Rachel paused it had been a long time since she was in his house. She hadn't actually been here since they had dated for that one week. She was extremely nervous. Puck's mom loved her but still she had been the one to break off the relationship and his mother had to be at least a little angry with her.

Puck turned to see Rachel cemented in that same spot in his driveway. "Rachel! Earth to Rachel! Come on let's go!" Puck yelled impatiently.

As they walked into the door Puck yelled to his mother that he was home and Rachel was with him. His mother called back telling the two to wash up then come to dinner. Rachel and Puck walked upstairs to clean up in silence. Dinner was pretty quiet as well except for Puck's sister Hannah talking about Zac Lautner or Taylor Efron or something like that. When dinner was over Puck's mom sent Hannah up to her room so she could have a talk with Puck and Rachel.

The three sat in the living room and Puck's mother Deborah turned to Rachel. "So I understand my son was out searching for you until 4am this morning."

Rachel turned a shade of red, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for you to have to worry about him".

"That wasn't my point Rachel I trust my son. I am more worried about you anyway. You know I think of you as a daughter. I just want to know what is going on with you, honey."

Rachel sighed. Though she hated to admit it she had thought of Deborah like a mom when she and Puck had dated, she was even a little jealous. "Well seeing as how I was going to tell Puck anyway I might as well tell you both." Rachel took a breath then began her story of the past 20 some hours.

A/N: So Kurt figured it out. Did you? Again I love Kurt in this episode again. Yay for Kurt saving the day! So in this next chapter you will finally get the entire story of Rachel and the song, and the guy, and maybe some things you didn't expect or maybe you did but the next chapter will be out soon either way.


	5. Chapter 5

She explained how the first maybe the first 1/3 of the song was her life. She admitted that her father was a drunk, while her mother did drugs and most of the times brought home random guys at all times of days. She explained how she had been shy to sing the song at first, then her confidence had built and she had began to relax but had then started to listen to the words and it had all just hit her. She knew that the little girl had found an escape that she never would.

When she had been in the truck with Puck she had almost admitted everything and then she realized that this was Puck, and he was the one who had always thrown slushies at her. She continued saying that her rational self knew that he wasn't that guy anymore, as she stared pointedly at Puck as if trying to tell him that she knew he wasn't that person. She then continued saying that she went to the bar and the guy that gave her a ride and he made sure that she only had water or soda and talked to her for a while. When he left he made her promise to call a cab or friend when she was ready to leave. She explained how she had been beating herself up for ditching Puck and had been just about to call him to tell him where she was when her dad had walked in.

After that she explained that she ordered a shot and after that there was nothing. She woke up feeling horribly guilty and had a huge headache. She took a deep breath and put her head in her hands and mumbled, "I'm sorry and I know you probably both hate me right now. I'll leave." Rachel got off the couch and started to walk towards the door. Deborah and Puck sat frozen in shock in the living room. Rachel was just about to open the door when she felt a hand on her arm.

Rachel turned and looked down to see Hannah. "Please don't leave. You shouldn't go home. I know it is wrong but I was eavesdropping and heard everything." Hannah pleaded.

"Yes please stay" Came Deborah's voice. Rachel looked up to see Deborah walking through the door.

"I have one more question Rachel" Deborah continued. With a nod from Rachel she asked one last question on the subject, "Rachel did your parents ever lay a hand or anything else on you?"

At that moment Puck walked through the door just in time to hear the question and look up to see Rachel nod then collapse to the floor. He was next to her in an instant. He may be angry that she sometimes still thought of him as the Puck who threw slushies at her and not Noah, but she needed him, and even though he had just admitted it to himself and it scared the crap out of him he was pretty sure that he was in love with one Ms. Rachel Berry.

So that is why right now they are sitting outside Rachel's house in Puck's truck. "You ready Rach?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks for bringing me Noah." Puck smiled at the use of his real name.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" he asked.

"I have to do this myself. If I'm not back in 15 minutes you can come in after me." He grabbed her hand and squeezed before letting her get out of the truck.

She was halfway up the driveway when he heard it. Rachel fell to the ground as Puck jumped out of the truck and ran to Rachel as he heard it again. He dropped to the ground next to Rachel and all was silent for a few moments.

Puck could hear his heart beating in his chest. "Rachel?" he tried. All he heard was some light moaning. "Rachel!" he tried a little more insistently.

"Get off me!" she mumbled.

"Are you hurt? Can you breathe? Say something!" Puck spoke quickly and insistently.

"I am fine except for the fact that I have been tackled by a football player who won't get off me!" Rachel growled. Puck slowly rolled away and by that time neighbors started to exit their houses to investigate. Rachel slowly got to her feet and walked towards her house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Puck demanded.

"Just call the cops." Rachel answered. She walked to the door and reached into her bag, but Puck couldn't see what it was. He dialed the cops and waited on the sidewalk.

Rachel pulled a pistol out of her bag. It was all registered and legal she had even taken a safety course. She bought it to protect herself and now she was glad. She walked into the house and there they were. She walked past them and up to her room where she packed her things and threw the bag out the window then walked back downstairs and out the door. She grabbed her bag on the way and threw it in the bed of Puck's truck as they waited a few more minutes for the police to arrive.

When the police came up they walked over to Rachel. "Officer Rob, it's been a while." Rachel stated.

Officer Rob looked at her seriously and asked, "Is that because everyone has been well behaved or because someone has stopped trying?" Rachel just looked down at the sidewalk. "That's what I thought" Officer Rob replied.

Rachel looked up at him. "You know the song _The Little Girl_?" Rachel asked.

Officer Rob was silent for a moment then nodded his head and called for the coroner. Turning to her he asked "Got your stuff?"

"Yeah I do it's in the truck" she said motioning to Pucks truck. Officer Rob walked over and grabbed it out of the back and threw it in the police car and returned to the house to check out the scene.

When Officer Rob walked back out he walked back over to Rachel and Puck and clasped Rachel's wrist. "I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to." He apologized.

"I know" was all she said.

"Wait where are you going she didn't do anything wrong?" Puck asked not letting go of Rachel's other hand.

"Noah I'm not 18 yet. Both my parents are dead. I'm a ward of the state. I have to go with Officer Rob and find a placement." Rachel explained.

"Why can't she just come with me? We'll take care of her." Puck asked Officer Rob.

"I'm sorry if it was up to me I would but it is the law and I can't break it. Rachel has to come with us" Officer Rob explained.

"Hey could you call Kurt and tell him? Then the two of you can figure out how to tell the rest of Glee. You can tell them everything."

Puck immediately called Kurt "Kurt!"

"Yes Puck? How is Rachel?"

"That is what I'm calling about." He paused then continued, "Her parents are dead."

"What?!" gasped Kurt.

"Her father shot her mother then himself." Puck explained.

"Well how is Rachel taking it?" Kurt asked concerned.

"They took her." Puck admitted sounding distressed.

"Puck who took her and where did they take her?" Kurt demanded of Puck.

"The police officer." Puck responded. He felt very close to breaking down. "He said something about how Rachel was only sixteen so she is now a ward of the state. She said to call you and then let the rest of Glee know everything as in the whole story start to finish." Puck finished.

"Why don't we all meet and maybe someone will have an idea on how to help Rachel. I think someone's dad is a lawyer, maybe they can help." Kurt suggested.

"Okay call everyone and have them meet at my house ASAP. I'm gonna talk to Mr. Schuster and see if he can run down to the station and find anything out. See you soon." Puck hung up then called his mother and Mr. Schuster and explained what was going on then made his way home to an already full driveway.

Puck made his way inside to find the entire Glee club and most of their parents. As Puck walked in the living room all conversation stopped as everyone looked towards Puck and Kurt who had walked in just after Puck. Both boys walked towards the front of the room. Everyone was silent when they spoke up. They relayed the entire story to the group and everyone remained silent when the boys had finished.

A/N: okay so first off I'm sorry for the longish wait(I'm still having computer issues). Secondly I understand that the gun thing may bug some of you, but I really wanted to show how hard Rachel's life has been and how she was so scared and alone and that she felt she needed to protect herself from her parents and the only way the only way to do that was the gun. So yeah sorry if it bugged anyone I just really wanted to show how desperate Rachel felt and how scared she was of her parents, and I actually rewrote that part several times and didn't really like it, and I'm still not really proud of it but I felt that I really just needed to move on from that part.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is really short and is mostly just a filler but unfortunately my computer is still having issues and I can only use my friend's so much, but I am getting a new one so hopefully I will be able to write more soon.

No one knew what to say. It was Santana's father who finally spoke up. "They will probably try to find her a placement in a foster care house."

"And how long will that take?" Quinn asked.

"At Rachel's age it may take a while to find her a placement, and finding her a placement in the William McKinley school district will be even harder if it is even possible. You may want to think about finding someone to take her place in Glee." Santana's father explained.

"There has to be another way" Matt tried.

"She can come live with us! We'll fill out any paper work or anything that needs to be done" Finn said almost frantically.

Puck gave his best friend a very strange look then said, "If Rachel is moving in with any of us it will be here, or maybe Kurt." Finn and Puck stared at each other for a while until they heard the front door open.

It was Mr. Schuster who came through the door and Puck spoke up first. "How is she Mr. Schue?"

"She seems to know all the cops and had all the cops very well entertained." Was Mr. Schue's reply.

Puck felt like laughing of course she would be singing down at the station, when she should be at least a little upset that her parents were dead. "Mr. Schue what can we do?" Puck asked.

Mr. Schue smiled "It's all been taken care of."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked a little upset that Mr. Schue seemed so happy when Rachel was in trouble. Mr. Schue just smiled more then they all heard Puck's sister Hannah screech. Puck ran to the entry way to find his sister wrapped around a small brunette.

Before Puck could register the girl in front of him the rest of the glee club pushed past him and joined Hannah in hugging the small girl. Puck stood frozen on the spot. Everyone was talking at once and Quinn was the only one who noticed when Puck finally moved and walked towards his room. Quinn leaned down to whisper something in Rachel's ear when she saw her start to look around obviously looking for someone. As soon as possible she snuck away to go find the boy who had already helped her so much.

She walked slowly into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Puck. Neither of them said a word. Rachel was a little upset that Puck had walked away without a word. Puck on the other hand was confused by the overwhelming urge that he had had to run to Rachel pick her up spin her around, kiss her with everything he had and tell her loved her. So they both continued to sit there in silence, each waiting for the other to talk. After they sat there in silence for a good 15 minutes Rachel had decided that her day had been crappy enough already and was ready to get up when Kurt walked through the door. "Rach, Mr. Schuster is ready to go." Rachel gave Puck one last look as she followed Kurt out the door.

Puck waited assuming that Rachel would come back after she said goodbye to Mr. Schue. He had decided that they would talk he had actually been about to break the silence when Kurt had walked in. It then suddenly occurred to him that Rachel had been gone for quite a while so he walked into the hallway to look for her. He made his way into the kitchen only to find his mom alone and cleaning some dishes. She turned when she heard Puck speak. "Mom where is Rachel?"

His mother's scrunched up face confused him and he started to panic.

"Mom where is Rachel?!"

"Noah she went home with Mr. Schue. I think Kurt went with her for the night. I assumed you knew all this. Didn't you and Rachel talk?"

"No we didn't really get the chance. I don't think either of us really knew what to say." Puck tried to explain to his mother. His mother gave him a distressed look. She had wondered why Rachel had looked so sad and why her son hadn't come out to say goodbye.

"Noah, get your head clear!" Puck stared at his mom confused about what she could possibly be getting at and like she could read his mind she laid it all out for him. "Noah I love you but right now you are the biggest idiot I know! You love Rachel. I can see it on your face and if I guess correctly I think you know it to. Now for her I don't think she really knows what love is. She never had anyone to look at and say 'wow those two people are in love'. Noah she is falling apart. These past few days have probably been hell, and she still can't even remember how she got home that first night so this could get even worse before it gets better. But you have to remember that through all of this she chose you. Not Finn, or Artie, neither Mike or Matt, but you. She chose you Noah. She runs to you. When she walks in a room she immediately looks for you. She needs you to be there for her, like you are for Hannah. So take tonight and clear your head, but tomorrow morning you will go to school early and talk to her. Listen to her and try to get her to listen to you in turn. Make it better Noah." Once she had finished her speech she turned on her heel tossing him the dish towel as she walked out the door.

A/N: Okay guy I'm sorry but I don't really like the way that Mrs. Puckerman's speech turned out so I'm sorry for that. Also I haven't really asked for reviews yet but I don't really know where to go with this story. I have one more chapter after this that is just about finished but after that I have no clue where to go next. My muse has officially left the building. So if there is anything you guys would like to happen send me a review or pm. =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So some of you were a little confused last episode so I hope this explains some of the questions you might have had.

Rachel sat in her new room at Mr. Schuester's house. Kurt sat next to her after helping her put away her clothes. "So you and Puck?"

"Puck and I…I don't even know. He wouldn't talk to me." Rachel admitted sadly.

"Rach I'm sorry. You going to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"With Noah not talking to me I honestly don't think I can do it. I mean I know my parents sucked but they were still my parents and I feel like it hasn't really hit me yet. Maybe I need some time alone for it to really sink in. I guess tomorrow will give me that, you know with Mr. Schue at school and Noah not talking to me and what not I guess tomorrow is as good as any day. And I do have to start thinking about the funerals"

As Rachel babbled on Kurt realized that she was at least half right. It hadn't hit her yet. She was in shock and it would hit her probably when no one was around. He had to figure out what the hell was wrong with Puck. He let her babble for a while longer until she started to get sleepy. She slowly lay down and fell asleep.

Kurt walked out the living room and found Mr. Schue. "Do you mind if I stay for the night?"

"Not at all Kurt. I actually half expected to have Puck knocking down my door by now." Mr. Schue said half serious half joking. With that Kurt went back into Rachel's room and laid next to her on the bed. He was no Puck but he would have to do for tonight.

Kurt waited for Puck at the entrance. All of Kurt's frustrations seemed to come to the surface as Puck came closer until it spilled over. "Puckerman!" Puck's head whipped around in Kurt's direction. "What the hell is your problem?!" Kurt yelled at the boy who could beat him to a pulp if he wished.

"What are you on about now Hummel? I kinda would like to go find Rachel." Puck stated as he started to walk by.

"You won't find her." Puck stopped and turned heading back to Kurt.

"What do you mean? Where is Rachel?" He asked impatiently.

"She said she wanted a day to process, and seeing as how Mr. Schue and I would be at school and you aren't speaking to her apparently she chose today." Kurt tried to explain.

"What the hell Hummel why would you possibly leave her alone? Don't you realize how bad this could be?" Kurt smiled at a furious Puck. "Why the hell are you smiling when I'm yelling at you?" Puck asked becoming more pissed off by the second.

"You know you aren't as scary when you are worried about Rachel." Puck went to interrupt but Kurt held up his hand then dropped a set of keys into Puck's.

"What are these?"

"Go get your girl and apologize. Make it better and help her." Kurt didn't have to tell Puck twice as he quickly turned and ran back out the door.

Rachel woke up and made her way downstairs. Mr. Schue and Kurt had already left so she had the house to herself. She debated calling Puck for about 2 seconds then remember that she had vowed to do this on her own no matter how bad it got. She sat on the couch when she heard a knock at the door, confused she got up to go see who could possibly be at the door. Though she would deny it if anyone asked she was hoping that it would be Puck at the door, but when she opened the door it was just a messenger with an envelope. She went back and sat on the couch and opened the envelope, gasping when she saw the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I owe you a huge apology. I have never been a good father to you. I know that it is cliché but if you are reading this then I'm gone and so is your mother. I saw you last night in the bar. I saw you take that first shot. I wanted to come over and yell at you and tell you that you were underage and to get your butt home, but then I realized that I had no right to tell you to do anything. Rachel there are some things you need to know about your mother and I._

_ Your mother and I met in high school and fell in love. We soon learned that your mom was pregnant with you and we were both ecstatic. I proposed right away, not because it was the right thing to do but because I loved her. Our parents weren't happy but we didn't care and eventually they did come around, but those first few months of your moms pregnancy were hard but we got through it and were even more in love then we ever thought possible._

_ We loved you so much and then it got bad. I lost my job. I worked for a big company that went bankrupt. I didn't have a college education so I had a hard time finding a new job; it had been complete luck that I had gotten the first job. Things just went from bad to worse. I had a job at a local garage and then you got sick. We didn't know what was wrong for the longest time. We spent so much time at the hospital going from doctor to doctor trying to figure out what was wrong. Both your mother and I missed so many days of work that I lost my job again. Though we finally found out what was wrong and got it fixed it had been about two months since I had lost my job and we were in a lot of debt._

_ I got involved in selling drugs. I am extremely ashamed to say that while I never touched the stuff your mother got addicted. She hadn't handled your illness well and she turned to the drugs so she didn't have to feel anymore. She pulled away from me and I tried to get her to come back to me. It didn't work. I quit dealing hoping that your mother would stop too but she didn't. _

_ No matter how much I hated it I started to blame you. I know it was wrong and stupid and you should know that I realize now that it was in no way your fault. But back then I didn't understand that and I was losing your mother so I started to drink and abuse you not only because I started to blame you but because you looked so much like her._

_ I was wrong and stupid and I realized how much so that night in the bar. I realized that I couldn't come up to you right then so I watched you and saw the pain in your eyes and realized that your mother and I had put it there and my heart broke. I stayed sober that night for the first time in over 10 years. When I saw you start to get tipsy I took you home. I had planned to talk to you in the morning but you had disappeared. So I went to your mother and told her that you were in trouble. We came to school as you know but that boy Kurt insisted that you stay with him and not come with us. I realized then how afraid of us you truly were so I had to let you stay. _

_ Your mother and I went home and I went to write this letter. Your mother and I both have to pay for what we have done to you. We both deserve to die. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for what I am going to do, but it is for the best and I wish you a happy and successful life._

_ Love,_

_ Daddy_

Rachel realized that she had been crying and as she set the letter aside she felt a set of arms snake around her. She looked up "Noah."

"Shh. It's okay Rach. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He replied lovingly and reassuringly.

She sat there curled up against him as he hummed Sweet Caroline in her ear until she calmed down and her sniffling subsided. "Rach?"

"Yeah Noah?"

"Why did you leave last night?"

"Mr. Schue is certified to be a foster parent. When he married Terri he got certified in case something happened to Terri's sister. So he came into the police station and they released me into his custody. I told everyone but you had already run out of the room and I came to talk to you and well…"

"I was an ass and wouldn't even look at you" Puck supplied.

"Yeah" Rachel said slowly.

"I'm really sorry Rach. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are." She agreed laughing slightly.

A/N: So I really like writing letters and Notes into my stories but this is the first chance I have really had to do it in this story. I wanna know what you guys think. Also I don't really know where the idea about Rachel's father came out. I was just kinda writing and this is what happened so I don't really know what I think about it but it was where my muse took me. Finally I'm stuck! I don't know where I want to go next with this. We've had Puck basically realize that he loves Rachel, but we also realized that Rachel doesn't really know what love is so now I'm a little lost and I'm not really sure how to get them together, and I'm also toying with some possible Finn jealousy, and I kinda wanna get to the point where Rachel and Quinn are friends, and my brain is having issues at the moment and I have all these random ideas floating around in my head but I can't seem to get them to connect. So if anyone has any ideas or if you have something you want to happen please let me know. And if this doesn't make any sense I apologize, I'm writing on an empty stomach at like 4 am.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! My muse came back! At least partly anyway. So here it is. It's short but it is one of those in between type chapters and the next one may be short too but then there will be some excitement!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters or anything else.

They sat in silence for hours. Rachel held on to Puck and the letter like they were the only two things keeping her from drowning. At one point she did relinquish the letter so Puck could read it but when he gave it back they only held each other tighter.

Finally Puck reached for the remote and flipped on the TV to find old episodes of Sue Thomas FB eye playing. They didn't say much. An occasional question from one of them, but they were really just intent on enjoying the silence.

Mr. Schuester finally got home at around 4 and saw the two teens curled up on his couch. He smiled to himself then made his way into the kitchen to start dinner. When it was just about done he walked back into the living room and sat down in the big arm chair. He couldn't quite decipher the look on Rachel's face and when Puck saw he gently removed the letter from Rachel's hand and passed it to Mr. Schue. Rachel's response was to cling even tighter to Puck, not that he minded or anything. Mr. Schue read over the letter his eyes getting wider at every confession her father had made.

He finally spoke, "Rachel." It was one simple word but she could hear the compassion in his voice, something she had never heard from her father, so she flew off the couch and into his arms as her tears began anew. Mr. Schue held her as she cried and could tell that she was starting to heal. He pulled away a little so he could look in her eyes. "Rachel if you ever need to talk I'm here. And Puck is welcome here whenever you want him here. We all care about you and want you to get better."

That was all Rachel needed to hear. She picked herself up off the arm of the chair. "I think I'm in need of a shower." And with that she was up the stairs leaving Mr. Schue and Puck alone downstairs.

"Well seeing as how I feel that you are going to become a permanent fixture in this house the least you can do is help me set the table for dinner" Mr. Schue announced with a smirk. Puck followed him into the kitchen and set the table as Mr. Schue finished making dinner.

When Rachel walked downstairs 20 minutes later Puck thought she looked ten times better. The three ate dinner and Rachel even cracked a few smiles which made Puck grin like an idiot. They were all helping clean up dinner when Rachel voiced what had been on her mind. "I need to plan the funerals." Both men were silent but eventually nodded in agreement. They both knew that this was something she had to do on her own, and if she wanted help they would let her know.

Just then Rachel's phone rang, and she walked to the other room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach."

"Uh hey Finn what's up?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing. You think maybe we could talk somewhere?"

"Um I guess I could get Noah to give me a ride."

"Um I really just wanted to talk to you alone. I could just come pick you up if you needed a ride" From what Rachel could tell Finn seemed almost desperate and it made her nervous just to think about being alone with him right now.

"Uh Finn it is kinda late I should probably go check with Mr. Schu, so can you hold on and I'll go ask?"

Finn sounded disappointed but replied anyway, "Yeah sure Rachel."

Rachel rushed into the kitchen. "Mr. Schu please tell me I can't go out!" Puck and Mr. Schu gave her an odd look.

"Of course you can go out Rachel its only 7 o'clock." Mr. Schu replied still looking strangely at Rachel.

"Mr. Schu you don't understand I need you to tell me I can't go out right now!"

"Rach what is going on who is on the phone?" Puck asked confused. Rachel didn't want to admit that Finn was on the phone. Puck already kinda wanted to beat the crap out of Finn and she didn't want to tell him that she was afraid of Finn.

"Um no one don't worry about it. I guess I'll tell him I can go." Rachel started out of the room and back to her phone when something seemed to dawn on Puck.

"Wait. Hold up. You'll tell Him! Him who?"

Rachel paused at the doorway. "Finn he wants to talk to me about something I guess."

"Oh hell no! You are not going out alone with Finn."

"He said he wants to talk just the two of us so…"

Puck pushed past Rachel and grabbed the phone before she could reach it (Not that she was really trying that hard anyway). "Hey Finn sorry Rachel is kinda busy right now so you two will have to talk some other time. Maybe we can all talk at school tomorrow. Okay see you bye." With that Puck hung up the phone, and turned to smirk at Rachel.

"Not a word." And with that she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Puck followed and sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head but just smiled and looked back at the TV. She didn't pull away from him and Puck took that as a good sign. He would have to ease her into this whole "I love you" thing.

A/N: Thanks to marinka for the great idea! I greatly appreciate it and it really got creative juices flowing again so thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok guys here's the next one.

Puck spent the night with Rachel and they drove to school together the next day. As they walked in the school they saw several glee members waiting, but surprisingly it was Quinn who reached Rachel first and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh Rachel we were so worried, I mean Mr. Schue said you were fine and Kurt told us that Puck was there with you, but to see you here and smiling I know you are better!"

"Whoa Quinn breathe." Rachel said laughing at the cheerleader. The rest of the club minus one Finn Hudson were soon gathered around Rachel giving her hugs, even Santana gave her a hug and a small smile.

Soon Puck shooed everyone away and walked Rachel to class. Finn had yet to approach her but Puck wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't know what his best friend wanted but he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like it. Finn and Quinn had recently broken up so the fact that Finn was no longer attached worried Puck and he didn't want to have to beat his best friend to a pulp for going after his girl (He was going to ignore the fact that he just referred to Rachel as his girl. Sure he loved her but he didn't want to scare her off or let something accidently slip).

Puck kept an eye on Rachel all day, and one on the lookout for Finn. By lunch time there was still no sign of Finn, so Puck had calmed a bit as he walked into the lunchroom and saw Rachel sitting at the glee club. A huge smile crept onto his face as he took an empty seat next to her. She was talking animatedly with Britney, Santana, Quinn, and Kurt about who knows what. Puck slipped his hand into Rachel's under the table and gave her a smile. She blushed slightly then turned back to her conversation. They held hands under the table for the rest of lunch as Rachel laughed along with the rest of the club no one mentioning the absence of their male lead.

Walking into Glee that afternoon Finn was still missing, not that anyone really cared, he was kinda an ass when he and Quinn broke up so he was no one's favorite person right now. "Okay guys I wanna rearrange Defying Gravity for Rachel." Announced Mr. Schue as he passed out the new sheet music.

"But Mr. Schue that is Kurt's solo." Rachel tried to point out, but it was Kurt who stopped her.

"Rachel your voice is awesome and I'm not giving the song up we are doing it as a duet. It was my idea Rach. We need to showcase that amazing voice of yours. Now stop doubting and get your butt up here and sing with me." Rachel gave a small smile and walked up to stand with Kurt. Once again she amazed everyone with her voice. Mr. Schue also announced a contest. They were to split into groups of however many they wanted and prepare a song.

Glee rehearsal ended and Rachel started to pack up her stuff and wait for Mr. Schue, but Puck hung around and gave Mr. Schue a nod as he grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Noah what are you doing? I have to wait for Mr. Schue." She tried to protest.

"Nope. You're coming with me." He stated still holding onto her hand. They got in Puck's truck and drove to his house.

"Noah why are we here?" Rachel questioned.

"Because Rach my mom is having a fit that you haven't been around in a while"

"Noah it has been maybe three days. I don't think it is a very plausible excuse for my being here."

What Puck wanted to say was that he loved her and needed some alone time to convince her and he knew that his mom would respect this, seeing as how she was the one who had made him confront his feelings to begin with, but instead he replied "Berry my mom freaking loves you!" He smirked then jumped out of his truck only to see Rachel run past him towards the park.

"Rachel where are you going?" He yelled after her.

"Until you tell me why I'm really here I'm not going anywhere near your house." And with one more smirk over her shoulder she took off running even faster. Puck smirked. She was learning from him. He took off after her smiling.

She thought she had out run him and was about to get to the swings when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. They swung her around as they both tumbled into the soft grass. She rolled over to face him, still trapped in his arms, and gave him a look. "What?" He asked.

"You gonna tell me yet?"

"I caught you. I believe that means I don't have to tell you anything and you have to come back with me." She scoffed at his answer and stuck out her tongue. Just then they both saw a flash and turned to see Santana with her camera phone smiling down at the two.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Santana asked nonchalantly as she was furiously pushing buttons on her phone.

Puck who would have been perfectly content to stay in that position with Rachel, decided that it would be best if he got up. "What are you doing here Santana?" Puck asked a little pissed that him and Rachel had been interrupted.

"No need to look at me like that. I always go for a run through this park after Glee. And I just happened to see the two of you here and I was gonna come say hi."

Puck pulled Rachel up off the ground still glaring at Santana. "Sure Santana, but I'm gonna blame you when this is all over everywhere tomorrow." Santana just shrugged and kept smiling.

"Hey Rachel I was actually gonna call you. Quinn, Brit and I were gonna work on something for Glee and we really hoped that you would do it with us?"

Rachel glanced quickly at Puck whose face seemed to have fallen, but he smiled at her when he caught her looking. Finally Rachel turned back to Santana. "Sure Santana. I would love to work with you guys."

"Great let's go." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and started off in the opposite direction.

"Whoa! Santana where do you think you're taking her?" Santana just smirked at Puck.

We are going to work on our song silly. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Rachel just laughed and started to run to stay in step with Santana.

So much for my plan Puck thought as he walked back to his house. He had been planning on asking Rachel to sing a duet with him, but Santana had to go and ruin it. Puck reached into his pocket to call Mike and Matt. They didn't have to know that they were his second choice.

A/N: So yet another filler type chapter but I promise we are working to something big. Also the next episode will be a lot longer because we will have everyone's songs that they decide to sing. Also several people mentioned the disease that was mentioned in the letter a couple chapters ago and if it was going to be important or not. I'm planning on working it in somehow I'm just not quite sure how yet. There are two possibilities but I haven't decided which way I want to go yet.

A/N: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this is my longest chapter by far. Mostly because of the songs.

A/N: Oh also I own nothing. Fox owns Glee and the artists' own their songs (well I bought them on iTunes but I don't think that really counts)

The next week passed incredibly slowly for Puck, and though he had no plan to admit it, it was all because of one Ms. Rachel Berry. He had seen her maybe 6 times all week, keyword seen. Every time he found her and went to talk to her Santana, Quinn, Brit, or one of the other Gleeks seemed to beat him to her and drag her away before he could even say hi. She would usually send him a smile if she had seen him, but that was all he got. She was never at lunch seeing as how Quinn, Santana, and Britney seemed to feel the need to practice like all the time, which meant that he couldn't even have lunch with her. He was getting pretty sick of it so by the time Friday rolled around he couldn't decide if he should be pissed off or thoroughly excited.

Finn still had yet to come to school, something about him being sick. Puck decided that it was better not to question it and just take it as a blessing.

They were all supposed to perform their songs in Glee today and to be honest he was actually excited to see what everyone had come up with. At lunch time he knew that today was gonna be an awesome day because as he walked in he saw Rachel at the lunch table by herself, so he quickly got his lunch and sat down next to her. "So long time no talk."

Rachel just laughed at him. "You know I do have a phone. You could have called or texted if you missed me that much. Or you probably could have pummeled anyone who tried to drag me away before you got to me." She smirked at him and he just glared back.

Feeling as if she had won the battle she went back to eating her lunch when her phone went off. She took it out and looked at the text. **Puck:** I missed you. She turned to look at him and he was just smirking at her so she took out her phone and texted back.

**Rach: **How much did you miss me?

**Puck: **Oh a whole lot. I had this big extravagant plan to kidnap you if it went on one day longer.

At this point they were both smiling and giving each other looks between texts, not even noticing that most of the other gleeks had already taken their seats at the table.

**Rach: **Ur not that smart.

**Puck:** Honey kidnapping is badass and I'm bad ass so therefore I could so plan to kidnap you.

**Rach:** Your logic is not at all logical.

"Ok as much as I hate to interrupt whatever you two seem to have going, it really needs to stop because you two are sitting right next to each other so stop texting each other!"

"Geez San temperamental much?" Puck asked.

"Puck remember that I still own you and have that picture." Santana said proudly.

All of a sudden all of the gleeks were curious, asking what picture, and Quinn was the only one besides Puck who noticed Rachel blush. Thankfully Quinn knew Santana very well and knew just where to find the picture. So she grabbed Rachel's phone that was sitting on the table and started going through old picture messages until she found one from Santana. Quinn made a triumphant sound as she pressed forward so it was now on her phone as well. Rachel looked at Quinn in horror as she realized that Quinn now had the picture as well and that she should have erased the picture as soon as she had received it.

Rachel spent the rest of the day being asked about the picture because fortunately neither Quinn nor Santana would show anyone else the picture. Finally at the end of the day Noah found her at her locker and walked her to glee. "So do I get a copy of the picture?" He asked while attempting to bat his eyelashes at her. Rachel just laughs and walks into the glee room. Noah follows her and takes a seat next to her as Mr. Schue walks in and calls the first group up to perform. Artie and Tina were first singing Serious from Legally Blonde the musical.

Artie

_Tina_

_Both_

We both know why we're here  
I see it in your eyes  
I guess it calms my fear  
To know it's not a surprise  
I thought one look at you  
Looking like a dream come true  
Would leave me speechless like you always do

But now we're wide awake  
We've got some plans to make  
Let's take some action, baby

So, baby, give me your hand  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I've got the future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious with you

_I never thought that I-_  
(spoken) Uh, honey, I'm not finished.  
_(spoken) Oh, sorry!  
_  
Since I was two or three _(Mmmm)_

My life was planned out neat _(Mmmm)_

I'd get my law degree _(Yeahh)_

And then win my senate seat _(Mmmm)_

A big white house back east _(Oh, ohh)_

All of the amenities _(Yeahh)_

Three kids  
_At least, just like the Kennedys_

Here's where our lives begin _(Our lives begin)_

Just where do you fit in? _(Fit me in!)_

I'll break it down now, baby  
So, baby, give me your hand _(Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand)_

I've got some dreams to make true _(We both have dreams to make true)_

I'll know that you'll understand _(Oh yes, I understand)_

_It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious_

With you  
Serious _(Serious)_

Gotta wake up and take our journey  
Serious _(Serious)_

I'm telling you as a future attorney _(Oh, oh)_

You want the moon and sky  
Then take it, don't be shy _(Heyy)_

Baby, that's why you and I _(I, you and I)_

Should break up!

_Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we-  
(Spoken) WHAT?? You're breaking up with me?  
I thought you were proposing!_

(Spoken) Elle, if I'm gonna be a senator when I'm thirty,  
I'm gonna need somebody

Serious  
Less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie  
Serious  
Somebody classy and not too tacky

_(Spoken) What?!  
_  
Okay, that came out wrong _(Sobs)_

Baby, let's both be strong _(Sobs)_

I mean, we've known all along

_(Spoken) Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not a Jackie?  
I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you._

Baby, my future's all planned  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I thought that you'd understand  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious

(Spoken) Check, please.

Puck, Matt, and Mike had turned Dierks Bentley's _What Hurts the Most_ into a trio

_Puck_

Mike

**Matt**

_**All**_

**Becky was a beauty from South Alabama**  
Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer  
_Think He even did a little time in the slammer_  
_**What was I thinking?**_  
**She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate**  
**What was I thinking?**

**Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!**

_**Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?**_

_By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?_  
Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster!?  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?

_Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!  
_  
_**Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?**_

_When a mountain of a man with a "Born to Kill? tattoo  
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
Ran outside hood sliding like Bo duke  
What was I thinking?  
_**I finally got her home half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way,  
What was I thinking?**

**Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?**

And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!  
  
_**Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?**_

**What was I thinking?**

Kurt and Mercedes went next continuing the country theme with Lady Antebellum's _I Need You Now._

Kurt

_Mercedes_

_Both_

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

For me it happens all the time.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Then it was time for Quinn, Rachel, Britney and Santana to sing. They were singing _Things I'll Never Say_ by Avril Lavigne.

_Italics: _Rachel

Underlined: Quinn

**Bold: **Santana/Britney

_**All**_

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
  
_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_  
_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?**_  
**If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
_  
_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_  
_**If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?**_  
**If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
_With these things I'll never say_

**(What is)**What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
**(I stutter)**_I stutter_ **(I stumble)**_I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

[Verbal Acoustics]

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
_  
_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
**_**If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
_**With these things I'll never say**_

_These things I'll never Say..........._

The girls finished the song and Mr. Schuester dismissed everyone for the weekend. They all started to file out of the room when only Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Brittney and Santana were left. They were just about to leave when Finn burst through the door.

A/N: And so it begins! Hehehe! So sorry this took so long but I really wanted to finish a few chapters ahead of time before I uploaded this one so finally here it is. The next one will probably be out by Sunday or Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here it is so I will just let you read.

Disclaimer: I own noting except the plot line.

Lucky for Finn Rachel was closest to the door. He grabbed her and as Puck started to come forward Finn pulled out a gun and stuck it against Rachel's temple. Rachel gasped and Santana grabbed Puck's arm to keep him from going any closer. "That's right Puckerman stay right there or you can say goodbye to Rachel." Puck stood there frozen as he watched his best friend (Now ex-best friend) hold the girl he loved at gunpoint.

"What the hell Hudson?" Puck spat back.

"You see Rachel is supposed to be with me. That's the way it always has been and the way it always will be. So now it's time for you to back off. You are in no way good enough for her." Finn just smirked the entire time and then continued. "You see Rachel and I belong together. So this is how it's gonna work. All of you are gonna put your phones on the piano and if you try anything Rachel's dead. At least that way I know there is no way you will get her" He stated now glaring at Puck.

Slowly Brittney and Quinn put their phones on the piano. Quinn then motioned for Puck to do the same so he reluctantly moved to place his phone on the piano as well. Finally Santana placed her phone on the piano. Finn scooped them all up and put them in his jacket pocket as he slowly started to back out of the room still holding tight to Rachel and the gun. As he backed out the door he hooked the gun in his belt and pulled out a key locking the four remaining Glee members in the room.

He and Rachel made their way out to the parking lot where Finn told Rachel that if she screamed he would kill her then kill everyone else left in the glee room. So they silently made their way out to his truck. He tossed her in rather roughly as they drove out of the parking lot.

Back in the Glee room Puck had immediately tried the door only to realize that they had been locked in. So now he was pacing (He wasn't nervous! He was pissed! Okay and maybe a little scared and maybe he really was a little nervous, but he was a badass so if anyone asked he was just plain pissed.) "Puck you need to stop pacing." Quinn stated.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? We have no clue where that douche took her or what he is doing to her, and even if we did we don't have phones to call the police!" He spat back at Quinn as he was now glaring at the door hoping that it would just fall down.

"Well you may not have a phone, but that doesn't mean that we have no methods of communication" Santana stated. Puck whipped around to see her holding her iPod touch. "He asked for my phone not my iPod. It's not my fault that he is too stupid to remember that my iPod has internet access. And I bet I can find at least one person online who will call the cops for us."

"Well then do it already!" Puck shouted at her. He really needed to get out of here and help Rachel. "I already did, while you were pacing. They should be here any minute now.

As if on cue the door burst open revealing several cops. The four teens quickly retold the story of what had happened. As they were about to leave Puck stated that he was coming with them. The one who seemed to be in charge turned to Puck, "I'm sorry son but I'm gonna need you to go home and just wait until we have some news. We don't need you to find them and try to be a hero especially if he is obsessed as you seem to believe. We will let you know as soon as we learn anything." As much as Puck hated it he knew they were right and they all decided that it would be best if they headed over to Mr. Schue's house to wait for any news.

Meanwhile Finn had finally pulled into a car lot and switched cars leaving his truck hidden behind some old Junkers. When they got in the car Rachel noticed some of her things in the back seat as well as a bag of his as well. She was beginning to wonder how long he had been planning this. They continued to and old section of town and he pulled up to a nice house. He grabbed the bags from the back seat then came to her door and dragged her up the steps and into the house.

The house was decorated amazingly. If this had been a different situation she would have found it sweet that he seemed to know her tastes so well but right now it was just downright creepy. She still had yet to say one word since this whole thing started (She looked at the clock) 25 minutes ago. That couldn't be right could it? Finally she spoke, "How long have you been planning this?"

He turned to her smirking. "Since the day you turned to Puck and not me. Didn't you know you were supposed to be with me? I love you Rachel!" His last sentence had a hint of desperation in it.

"How can you be sure that you love me and that we are supposed to be with me?" He seemed stunned at her question so he just gave her a quizzical look so she continued. "I mean I don't even know what love is. I've never seen it. How am I supposed to know who I love or who I'm supposed to end up with?"

Finn was silent for several moments before he turned back to her. "Love is that person you want to fall asleep next to every night. It's the person you want to wake up with every morning. It is the one person you can trust no matter what and they will never abandon you no matter what kind of shit you've gotten yourself into. It's that person that with the simplest touch can send your heart soaring. They're your savior, your protector, and the person who makes you happy just being in the same room as them. That's love and that's how I know that I love you and that we belong together."

Rachel thought for a minute. She felt all those things with Noah. Does that mean that she loves him? She was confused but opted to stay quiet for now. She then noticed the bars that weaved around the house. "What are these?" she asked motioning to the bars. Finn quickly produced some sort of handcuff contraption from one of the bags. He put the handcuffs on her then attached the other part to the bar. She could move all around the house but she also realized that the bars were strategically placed so she was not near any windows or the stove. She could get to the fridge and microwave though so at least she knew she wouldn't starve. She also realized that there were no phones hooked up. Apparently he really had thought this through.

Back at Mr. Schue's house the entire glee club was spread throughout the house waiting on any news. Puck's mom, Brittney's dad and Santana's dad were all there as well. Even Finn's mom had shown up. Puck had been pissed at first but she soon explained that she didn't know that Finn had been planning this and had really thought that he was sick.

Puck had continued pacing ignoring the fact that Matt's phone had started to go off. When Matt flipped the phone shut he turned to the group and tried to get their attention. Puck was still pacing and ignoring everyone so Kurt finally threw a pillow at him to get his attention.

"What?!?!"

"Matt has some news" Kurt stated.

"Well out with it then Rutherford."

"They found Finns truck in a car lot, hidden behind some Junkers. He must have had this planned for a while cause he had another car waiting." Matt explained.

Everyone was in shock and Puck had begun to pace again. All he could think about was Rachel and how much he needed her to be in his life. He also couldn't stop imagining kicking the crap out of his best friend because seriously kidnapping Rachel was not cool.

Rachel had no clue what she was going to do and was very aware that she was wearing an incredibly short skirt (She had thought nothing of it this morning, but now the look that Finn was giving her was making her more and more aware) she also realized that she was still wearing her jacket, which was probably a good thing seeing as how she was also wearing Noah's football hoddie, that he had given to her after lunch when he had caught her shivering.

She slowly turned to Finn. "Hey um you didn't happen to pack a sweatshirt for me did you?"

"Yeah I have one" he said digging into one of the bags.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom and go change?" He shook his head then led her to the bathroom.

"You can shower too. There is a whole bunch of stuff in there. Just knock when you're finished." He said as he undid the handcuffs then locked the door behind her.

Rachel sank down to the edge of the tub. She shed a few tears but then pulled herself together. She looked around the small room and spotted a window. She walked over and tried to open it only to discover that it was screwed shut. She decided that she might as well take a shower while she is in here. When she finally turned off the shower she realized that she had to hide Noah's hoddie that had been under her jacket. She saw a linen closet and stuffed the hoddie in the back, then continued putting herself back together before she knocked on the door to be let out.

Finn was right there to let her out and re-handcuff her. "I'm tired" she stated. He only nodded up the stairs so she made her way up and found that the bar lead to a bed. She tried to get comfortable, but really how comfortable could you be while attached to a bar.

That night she had a dream. She walked into the auditorium and saw Noah standing on stage. She ran to him and he engulfed her in a hug. Then he produced something from his pocket. It was her Star of David necklace. Her parents had never been religious that she could remember, but she had always found comfort at the synagogue and had even taught herself Hebrew so she could read the scriptures at home. She could feel the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She wanted Noah to say something, anything really, but he just reached up and wiped her tears away. Then he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She could feel herself starting to fade, but before she completely disappeared he turned to her and said, "Remember Rachel you are a very good actress and Hudson is dumb." The last thing she saw was his trademark smirk before she woke up. She knew what she had to do.

A/N: Okay I thought that this was gonna end up taking up a couple episodes but I just kept getting ideas of what will happen after all this and I got really excited so I didn't really spend as much time on this whole situation as would be expected. So I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, but it honestly kinda was so sorry. I also apologize that it was so back and forth between what was going on with Rachel and Finn and then the rest of the Glee club so I hope you guys didn't get to confused but I didn't want to keep going back and forward in time because this is really all happening at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Puck had barely slept. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and how he could help her. He had the strangest dream but he couldn't remember any of it. Now he was back to pacing, except now he was trying to pace over people because everyone had fallen asleep on the living room floor. Finally Mike stuck his leg out as Puck passed making him fall flat on his face, then mumbled "Dude seriously stop pacing!"

Puck just growled and stalked up to Rachel's room and sat on her bed. "Rachel what am I supposed to do? How can I save you?"

"Rest. I'll need you when I get back. I'm gonna need you to be rested and help me so go get some sleep. I'll be okay I promise." He didn't know if he had imagined it but Rachel's voice had filled his head, so he did as she said and slid into her bed breathing in her scent.

Rachel could almost see Noah if she closed her eyes. She knew he was probably at her house with the rest of Glee waiting on any news. And if she had learned anything about him these past few weeks she knew that he was probably pacing and driving everyone crazy and he probably didn't sleep. But right now she had to stop thinking about Noah; she had to put on the best performance of her life. She walked downstairs trying to look as sick as possible, which wasn't really that hard because she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and she hadn't slept well last night either.

"Good morning Rach." Finn greeted. She stayed silent and leaned her head down on the island that was placed in the center of the kitchen. Finn turned back to her. "Hey Rach are you okay?" At least he sounded a little concerned. Rachel just shook her head. "Do you want some aspirin or something?" He asked.

"I can't have aspirin. You didn't happen to bring any of my medication?" She asked trying to sound as desperate as possible.

"What medication Rachel?" Finn was beginning to sound desperate.

"Finn I thought you loved me! How could you forget my medication! I'm sick Finn, I need it!"

"What do you mean you're sick? You have always been fine!"

"Finn Hudson I have a heart problem. It is under control as long as I take my medication. I've had it my entire life but wasn't diagnosed until I was 6. I almost died. Finn I…" Rachel stopped and took several deep breaths with a hand on her chest. Finn came over and placed a hand on her back.

"Rachel are you okay? What do you need?"

"Water" Rachel croaked. Rachel slowly drank the water he offered. Rachel then continued, "The doctors found a small growth on my heart about the size of a pencil eraser, it was removed, but the problems continued. They put me on my current medication which keeps my heart rhythm normal. They also realized that I am allergic to aspirin. Finn I need that medication."

"You seem fine now."

"But next time I might not be. When I was younger I used to forget to take the medication some days. I would suffer an attack. Usually I was able to control the first episode but then they would get worse and I would end up in the hospital." The two stayed silent and Rachel figured that this performance was good enough for now. "I think it would be best if I went back and lay down and try to keep calm." Finn just nodded as Rachel headed back upstairs.

About a half hour later Finn made his way upstairs to check on Rachel. When he entered the room it looked like she was sleeping. He went and kneeled down next to the bed. "Rachel" Finn shook her shoulder, but Rachel made no indication of being awake. Rachel lay as still as she could. Finn felt her forehead and she was burning up. He had to get her to a doctor. "Rachel come on we need you to get you to the hospital." Rachel didn't give any reaction so Finn undid the handcuffs and lifted her off the bed. She immediately went limp in his arms. He carried her to the car then drove straight to the emergency room. Rachel was taken away on a stretcher and Finn was instructed to wait in the waiting room.

About 20 minutes later the doors opened again. Two police officers walked straight up to Finn, followed by Puck. The officers handcuffed Finn and Puck walked up to him, but turned to the officer, "Can I punch him?"

"I'm gonna turn around for about 30 seconds and what I don't see I don't know." The officers turned around and Puck hit Finn as hard as he possibly could causing Finn to crumple in pain.

"Don't ever go anywhere near her ever again!" With that Puck walked away to go find Rachel.

He found a nurse who directed him to Rachel's room. He sprinted down the hall almost passing Rachel's room in the process. He burst into the room to see Rachel sitting on the hospital bed flipping through channels on the television. "Hello Noah." She said with a smile. He ran over to the bed and hugged her as tight as he could. "Uh Noah I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"How are you? They said you were at the hospital and I…What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Noah relax I'm fine. I just gave my statement to the police and now I would like to go home please."

"Rachel you were obviously admitted for a reason. You can't just leave."

"Except I was never admitted. I faked being sick so Finn would bring me to the hospital where I was then able to notify the police of my whereabouts. But we had to make it look good so he didn't just leave. So can you take me home now?"

"Yeah let's go, everyone will be waiting to see how you are."

The drive home was pretty quiet. Puck had to admit that Rachel looked exhausted. He grabbed her hand across the cab of his truck and squeezed. She smiled back at him. It wasn't a full Rachel Berry smile buy it was good enough for Puck, at least right now. "Noah why did you come get me?"

"What are you talking about Rach?"

"I mean the police were just gonna give me a ride when they were done questioning me. I didn't even know they called anyone and I would have assumed that they would call Mr. Schue."

"Matt's uncle is on the force and was calling Matt with updates. I hadn't really been paying attention but then I heard Matt say that they found you. Then he asked where you were, and next thing I knew he was asking why you were in the hospital. After that I just ran to my truck and drove to the hospital. I assume Matt told everyone the rest of the story and they decided that they would just wait."

The car was silent again until Rachel spoke again. "I kinda ditched your sweatshirt."

Puck smirked "Rach right now my hoodie is very low on my list of priorities." They went quiet again with Puck sneaking glances at Rachel. Soon Rachel leaned over and dialed up the heat just a little. Puck didn't know if it was in his imagination, but something finally dawned on him. At the next stop sign he threw his truck in park and took off the hoodie he was currently wearing and tossed it over to her without saying a word then continued to drive to Mr. Schue's house.

Puck parked his truck in the driveway and got out starting to make his way to the front door. He was halfway there when he realized that Rachel wasn't following him. He turned around and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Rach?" He saw tears running down her cheeks and pulled her in for a hug.

"No I'm fine really."

"No you're not."

"Yes I'm good. Let's go" she said slipping by him and heading to the door. Before she could reach the door Santana flew out the door and engulfed Rachel in a bone crushing hug. Soon everyone was hugging Rachel.

Puck could still see that something wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what that something was. He thought he knew Rachel pretty well, but right now he couldn't decipher that look on her face. Quinn and Kurt saw it as well so they ushered everyone inside where they made Rachel go sit on the couch with Quinn on one side and Matt on the other. Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana were sitting on the ground by Rachel's feet. Artie's wheelchair was rolled up to the arm of the couch on Matt's side and Tina was sitting in his lap while Mike was perched on the arm of the couch near Quinn. This meant that when Puck walked in there was no way for him to get close to Rachel.

Quinn and Santana were trying to involve Rachel in the conversation but she wasn't as enthusiastic as they had hoped so everyone just joined in and kept talking about what ever came up but all were careful not to mention Finn or the kidnapping. Puck just stood back and watched. "Maybe you should take her upstairs." Puck had no clue who had just spoken to him, but smiled when he turned to see Brittney standing next to him. "She looks tired" Britney continued before walking away to sit by Mike. Leave it to Britney to give him the perfect excuse. Rachel wasn't really tired but he didn't think she would complain if he announced that he was going to take her upstairs for some rest.

"Hey guys I think Rachel deserves a rest. Why don't you come by in the morning?" Everyone seemed to get the hint and they all left giving Rachel hugs before they went and promising that they would be back tomorrow.

Puck walked over to the couch after closing the door and pulled Rachel to her feet. "Come on."

"But Noah I'm not tired."

"I know but we'll just watch a movie or something" She just nodded and let him lead her upstairs.

As he opened the door to her room he realized he hadn't made the bed after he got up. He figured he wouldn't mention it and hoped she wouldn't notice. "Noah why does it look as if someone has slept in my bed?" No such luck. Well he should probably just own up to it.

"Well see I was pissing everyone off this morning because they were all still trying to sleep, so I came up here and sat on the bed and well it was just so comfy and it smelled like you…" He turned to see her smiling at him "and I missed you" He finished giving her a smile.

He walked over to her shelf of movies and grabbed "Never Been Kissed". The case looked worn but he didn't mention it just popped it in the DVD player when he saw the smile on her face. "I do have action movies you know"

His simple reply was, "I know" before he pushed play and slid into bed next to her.

After a few minutes she realized that he was staring at her. "What?"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Not now" she stated as she curled further into his side. He hugged her closer.

It was the final scene of the movie. Drew Barrymore was standing on the mound waiting as the clock was ticking down. Rachel was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm sorry" she said wiping her eyes. It dawned on him and to be honest he would have come up with any excuse to kiss her. He slowly leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, and then moved to kiss each cheek. Finally he captured her lips. Her hands made their way to the base of his Mohawk. He heard her make a noise and had to pull away before he took it too far. He looked down and was almost scared to see her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Okay guys unfortunately this isn't a real chapter, but I'm working on what I think will be the final chapter or two and I'm really excited. There will be a lot of songs and combinations of singers so I'm excited. I have two songs already picked out and finished and I'm working on the third right now. So if you guys have any suggestions of who should sing what and with who let me know and I might work it in. Also I'm trying to come up with a few ideas for my next story so if there is anything you guys want to see let me know. Cause I really want to get started on it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG I am so sry I haven't updated in forever. I have been in the middle of registering for classes, and then my advisor mentioned graduate school and I was like I'm only a sophomore but apparently that doesn't matter so now I'm starting to look at graduate schools on top of all my homework, test, essays, volleyball games, etc. So again sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Glee or any of the songs

She was smiling when he finally looked at her. "Thank you Noah."

He just smiled at her and laid down pulling her with him. He was in heaven. He could still feel her lips on his and just sat there and tried to memorize everything about her.

They both fell asleep curled into each other and Rachel had the best sleep in months.

Rachel woke around 6 am to find a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to move away so she could get ready for the day, but Noah just tightened his grip. "Noah I need to get up."

"No stay. It's too early."

"Noah we have to get ready for school"

"Rach there is no way I'm letting you go to school today" He mumbled fiercely.

"Noah we have Glee and I'm not missing especially seeing as though we have lost Finn. We have a lot of practicing to do before sectionals."

Unfortunately Puck knew Rachel was right and once she got an idea in her head there was no way to stop her.

Needless to say they got up and went to school, but as Rachel walked into school she was banished to the auditorium along with all the other glee members. Mr. Schue walked in and started handing out packets. "Okay guys here are a whole bunch of songs we could do for sectionals, and we also need a program for the upcoming showcase, so I have created many different groups and pairs so we are going to spend the day running through songs to see which ones we like and then we will start to perfect them. Up first is Mercedes, Santana, and Tina singing Independent Woman.

**Mercedes**

_Santana_

Tina

_**Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh  
**_  
**Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
**_**Question:**_ _Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships_

The shoes on my feet  
_**I've bought it**_  
The clothes I'm wearing  
_**I've bought it**_  
The rock I'm rockin'  
_**'Cause I depend on me  
**_If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
_**I'll buy it**_  
The house I live in  
_**I've bought it**_  
The car I'm driving  
_**I've bought it**_  
I depend on me  
_**(I depend on me)  
**_  
**All the women who are independent**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the honeys who makin' money**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the mommas who profit dollas**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the ladies who truly feel me**  
_Throw your hands up at me_

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_  
Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
**Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want**

The shoes on my feet  
_**I've bought it**_  
The clothes I'm wearing  
_**I've bought it  
**_The rock I'm rockin'  
_**'Cause I depend on me**_  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
_**I'll buy it**_  
The house I live in  
_**I've bought it  
**_The car I'm driving  
_**I've bought it**_  
I depend on me  
_**(I depend on me)  
**_  
**All the women who are independent**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the honeys who makin' money**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the mommas who profit dollas**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the ladies who truly feel me**  
_Throw your hands up at me_

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_  
Destiny's Child  
_**Wassup?**_  
You in the house?  
_**Sure 'nuff**_  
We'll break these people off Angel style  
  
_Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels_

**Woah**  
**All the women who are independent**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the honeys who makin' money**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the mommas who profit dollas**  
_Throw your hands up at me_  
**All the ladies who truly feel me**  
_Throw your hands up at me_

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
_**Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
**[repeat until fade]

Everyone loved the song. Mr. Schue nodded his head and looked back down at his list. "Up next I want Artie singing 'Fast Cars And Freedom' "

Artie rolled to the front of the room and grabbed his guitar.

Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back  
I'm on that gravel road, look at me  
On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch  
Looking just like that remember that

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

Artie had spent the whole song staring at Tina. Sure the lyrics didn't fit perfectly, but there was still a message he was hoping the song would convey. Artie was over the fact that Tina had lied about her stutter. He loved her.

Tina was up next. She loved Arties song and really hoped that he had been singing to her. He had been staring at her the entire time, but she was having trouble reading him lately. She walked behind the mic and began singing (Wanna Get to Know You) That Good.

I'll be there when you're sleepin'  
and every hour you're awake  
I wanna hear your secrets--  
wanna share your worries  
Wanna go the deepest--  
I don't wanna hurry  
I wanna take a lifetime to  
memorize your face  
Wanna hold you closer--kiss you longer  
Wanna hear your heartbeat--  
stronger and stronger

Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you be heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got

I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good

Gonna know you right through  
You know I want to  
So badly it hurts all the time  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good  
Yeah, I wanna know you that good

Every feel of your fingers-  
every curl in your hair  
Don't wanna miss a minute--  
wanna be right in it  
Do everything you're doin'--  
go everywhere you're goin'

Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you by heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got

I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good  
I wanna know you that good

Wanna know your emotions--  
wanna taste every tear  
Wanna hear you breathin'--  
feel what your feelin'  
I wanna get to know  
Know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know  
Wanna get to know you  
To know you  
I wanna know you by heart  
I wanna know you that good

Artie didn't waste any time. As Tina walked back to her seat he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap to kiss her with everything he had. They finally pulled apart at the sound of the catcalls. They were both smiling like idiots, but they were happy and that was all that really mattered. Rachel was a little jealous. She could see how happy Tina was, and it was true that her and Noah were getting closer (they had shared a pretty passionate kiss) and she was pretty sure that she loved him or could one day, but right now they were still just friends.

A/N: Okay I lied this isn't the last chapter (maybe 2-3 more?) I'm trying to wrap everything up so I can work on my next story and start posting it!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I made you wait this long but here is the next chapter finally!

Disclaimer: Even though the new episode comes out in a little over a week I still unfortunately do not own any part of it.

Quinn was on next with Britney and Santana singing backup. Quinn had realized recently that Glee was where she really belonged and even Britney and Santana were realizing that Quinn was right. These people cared about each other and were the kind of friends everyone needed. Quinn kinda wondered if Mr. Schue was psychic, because this is how the three girls had felt especially recently.

_Quinn_

**Britney/Santana**

_Look at me, I can't believe I finally made it here  
Feeling like I'm where I belong singing my hallelujah song  
Hard to find, took some time but I think that I might be hittin'  
On what's been missin' all along singing my hallelujah song_

It's a highway sliding through a Sunday afternoon  
It's a snapshot, smilin' like we ain't got nothing to lose  
It's the peace in knowin' that love is gonna be gone someday  
That you only get more when you give it away

Look at me, can't believe I finally made it here  
Feeling like I'm where I belong, singing my hallelujah song  
Hard to find, took some time but I think that I might be hittin'  
On what's been missin' all along singing my hallelujah song

**(Hallelujah)  
(Hallelujah)  
(Hallelujah)  
**  
_It's a sweet prayer knowing someone's up there hearing me  
Divine punchlines take a little time but I'm getting it  
Life is more than just how many breaths you take  
And the moments that take your breath away  
Baby, take my breath away_

_**Look at me, can't believe I finally made it here  
Feeling like I'm where I belong singing my hallelujah song  
Hard to find, took some time but I never would've found myself  
There were angels helpin' me all along singing my hallelujah song**_

**(Hallelujah)  
**_My hallelujah_  
**(Hallelujah)  
**_My hallelujah_  
**(Hallelujah)  
**_Singing my hallelujah song_

**(Hallelujah)**  
_Oh yeah_  
**(Hallelujah)  
**_Oh yeah  
_**(Hallelujah)  
**  
**(Hallelujah)  
(Hallelujah)**

Everyone clapped for the three Cheerios as Mr. Schue motioned for Matt and Mike to sing their song. The two boys never sang lead but when they saw the song and lyrics they knew they had to sing it. They weren't the best at expressing their feelings, but this song would show their friend just how they felt.

**Mike**

_Matt_

**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**  
_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

**But more than anything**, _more than anything_,  
_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, **_**is my wish.**_**  
**_  
_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
_**Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take**.

**But more than anything, yeah**, _and more than anything_,  
_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this,**_ _is my wish._

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**  
_**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this,**_ **is my wish**.

_**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big**_

When they finished the song they walked over to Rachel and engulfed her in a hug. They considered her a friend and wanted her to know that they would always be there for her no matter what she needed. As the boys released her she gave them a huge smile and they were 95% sure that this one wasn't fake as many of her recent ones had been.

Mr. Schue then moved to the front of the class to announce the next song. "Okay I know many of you don't like this musicals but I don't think any of you will be against this next song so girls if you would like the floor."

"Um Mr. Schue do you mind if we break for a couple minutes? We want to get into character for this song."

"Of course girls. You can go look for costumes as well if you would like."

The girls disappeared into the costume room and shut the door behind them. The boys sat waiting when the 5 guys turned to Puck. "Dude when are you gonna make your move?" Mike questioned.

"I don't know what you idiots are talking about." Puck stated, but he was pretty sure he knew what they were referring to.

The 5 guys looked at each other and then to the door then back to Puck, and as a united front stated "Rachel!"

Puck tried to give them the blankest look possible, but they didn't seem to buy it.

"Puck you are in love with the lovely Rachel. Do something about before I resort to finding her another boyfriend." Said Kurt. Puck felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach (He refused to believe that it was jealousy).

The girls were having a similar conversation with Rachel. "Rachel when are you and Puck going to get together?" asked Britney.

"Yeah diva we know you like him" Mercedes stated with conviction.

"Actually I think I love him or I could if I let myself. But I don't know where he stands and I can't go through any more pain if he rejected me." answered Rachel.

"Rachel you are blind if you can't see that Puck is in love with you and has been for a while" said Santana and with that they walked back into the room with the boys to perform their song.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I will probably upload the next (and final chapter) tomorrow since Glee returns tomorrow a 9:28pm on Fox which is the dead line for the story. Also I saw a promo on itunes for a song on tomorrow's episode(or an upcoming episode) and I am still a puckleberry fan, but I have to admit I would not be against a Rachel/Mike pairing and as much as it pains me to admit it I might be okay with a temporary (I repeat TEMPORARY) Puck/Quinn relationship. I can't wait for tomorrows episode!

All the girls were wearing black shorts with fishnet stockings, black high heels and assorted black tops. Santana also had a glass, which she set on the piano for later, Britney was wearing a pearl necklace along with a white sash around her waist while all the rest of the girls wore red sashes. Rachel also held a fake cigarette between her fingers. The girls marched to the center of the room as the music started and Kurt stood up to deliver the first line.

[Kurt] And now the 6 marry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango

_Kurt walked back to his seat as the girls lined up in a row._  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (Smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!

_They all crescendoed(sp.) up to this point and started weaving in and out of each other. _  
[ALL]He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it  
[Rachel] I betcha you would have done the same!  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!

_Quinn stepped forward for her solo _  
[Quinn(Spoken)]  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

_The rest of the girls stepped forward to join Quinn._  
[All]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

_All the girls minus Santana stepped back, before Quinn picked up the glass off the piano and passed it down the line to Santana who had made her way downstage._  
[Santana (Spoken)]  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

_The girls separated into two groups with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Tina stage left While Rachel and Britney moved to stage right. _  
[Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Tina]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
[Rachel AND Britney _repeated while Q, S, M, &T are singing above part_]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

_Mercedes moved to center stage to do her part._  
[Mercedes (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

_They all moved up with Mercedes_  
[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_Britney moved into a white spotlight and started to dance while saying her part._  
[Britney (Spoken)]  
Mit keresek, 'n itt? Azt mondj'k,  
hogy a h'res lakem lefogta a f'rjemet 'n meg  
lecsaptam a fej't. De nem igaz, 'n 'rtatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mi'rt mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy 'n tettem. Prob'ltam  
a rend' rs' gen megmagyar 'zni de nem rtettk meg...

_Mercedes moved up to join Britney but stays out of the spotlight._  
[Mercedes (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
[Britney]  
UH UH, not guilty!

_Mercedes and Britney move back as Rachel steps forward._  
[Rachel]  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

_All the girls moved forward but stayed a little behind Rachel_  
[Rachel] They had it coming  
[All] They had it coming  
[Rachel] They had it coming  
[All] They had it coming  
[Rachel] They had it coming  
[All] They took a flower  
[Rachel] All along  
[All] In its prime  
[Rachel] I didn't do it  
[All] And then they used it  
[Rachel] But if I'd done it  
[All] And they abused it  
[Rachel] How could you tell me  
[All] It was a murder  
[Rachel] That I was wrong?  
[All] But not a crime!

_This time Tina moves forward._  
[Tina]  
I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

_All the girls stomped across stage tossing up their arms_  
[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

_Moved to line up in the center of the stage before splitting into the groups with Quinn's group heading stage right and Rachel's group heading stage left._  
[Quinn, Santana, Tina] They had it comin'  
[Rachel, Mercedes, Britney] They had it comin'  
[Quinn, Santana, Tina] They had it comin'  
[Rachel, Mercedes, Britney] They had it comin'  
[Quinn, Santana, Tina] They had it comin'  
[Rachel, Mercedes, Britney] They had it comin'  
[Quinn, Santana, Tina] All along  
[Rachel, Mercedes, Britney] All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
[Quinn, Santana, Tina] How could you tell us  
[Rachel, Mercedes, Britney] How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

_They all joined together center stage again_  
[All]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

_Each steps forward at their given line._  
[Quinn (Spoken)] You pop that gum one more time!  
[Santana (spoken)] Single my ass.  
[Mercedes(Spoken)] Ten times!  
[Britney(Spoken)] Miert csukott Uncle Sam bortonbe.  
[Rachel (Spoken)] Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
[Tina (Spoken)] Artistic differences.

_As they walk off stage_  
[Quinn] Pop!  
[Santana] Six!  
[Mercedes] Squish!  
[Britney] Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)  
[Rachel] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Tina] Lipschitz!

All the guys (minus Kurt and Mr. Schue) couldn't stop staring at the girls. But for Puck Rachel might as well have been the only one on stage. He had to check himself to make sure he wasn't drooling. Finally the guys started to applaud as the girl walked back in to change. When they returned all 11 of them headed on stage for 'We are the Champions'.

**Puck**

_Artie_

Everyone

**I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through**

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it_

I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

Through out the whole song everyone had basically been fooling around. They had been swaying and holding hands with whoever was near them. Puck and Artie came forward for their solos but other than that it was an equal group performance (Till the end at least). Puck and Rachel had started at opposite ends of the group but as they sang people kept pushing them to the center until they meet in the middle. They turned and came face to face (both were surprised at how close they were), and together sang out the last three words of the song (Everyone else had dropped out to give the two of them the solo).

"Wow guys that was awesome! If I hadn't just given you this I would think that you guys had been working on and choreographing this for weeks. Quinn would you like to go next?" "Sure Mr. Schue." Quinn walked on stage and stood behind the microphone.

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet  
I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess  
Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad  
Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song  
Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!  
Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Now I don't hate the one who left You cant hate someone whos dead  
He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me

Quinn agreed with the song. She needed to give up on love at least for a little while. The whole situation with Finn had messed with her head and her heart. She had to sort it all out and heal and now she knew she had friends that would help her.

Rachel and Puck were up next singing a Shania Twain song that had been turned into a duet.

**Puck**

_Rachel_

_**Both**_

**This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time**  
_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

**I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over**  
_You took the weight of the world off my  
Shoulders_ _**(the world just goes away)**_

[chorus:]  
_**Oh, when you kiss me**_

**I know you miss me--  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away**  
_The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
Adore me_--_**oh, when you kiss me**_  
**Oh, yeah  
**  
_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

**I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better**

[chorus:]  
_**Oh, when you kiss me**_

**I know you miss me--  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away**  
_The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
Adore me_--_**oh, when you kiss me**_  
**Oh, yeah**

[instrumental solo]

**I can see you with me when I'm older**  
_All my lonely nights are finally over_  
_You took the weight of the world off my  
Shoulders_ _**(the world just goes away)**_

[chorus:]  
_**Oh, when you kiss me**_

**I know you miss me--  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away**  
_The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
Adore me_--_**oh, when you kiss me  
**_**Oh, yeah**

_**And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me**_  
_Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

The chemistry was there. No one could deny it. They were both breathing heavily just staring at each other when Mr. Schue interrupted. "Okay guys I think we'll call it a day" "Uh Mr. Schuester I have something I would like to sing." "Sure Rachel what is it?" "I wanna sing 'The Little Girl' " "Okay Rachel go ahead."

A/N: Next chapter will start with Rachel Singing "The Little Girl"

A/N2: In Cell Block Tango the translation of what Brittany says is roughly: "What am doing here? They say my famous lover held down my husband while I chopped off his head. But it isn't true, I am innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain it at the police station but they didn't understand me."

A/N3: If you guys have anything you want to happen in my next story I am open for suggestions


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMG guys this is the last chapter **

Rachel stayed on stage with Puck as he began to strum the opening chords on his guitar.

**Puck**

_Kurt_

Rachel

**Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them**

**What a sad little girl**

Rachel went to sing the next verse but no sound came out so Kurt hurried on stage and took the next verse and grasped her hand.

_Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out_

_**And the drinking and the fighting  
just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life  
**_**And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life  
**  
_And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
kisses and hugs everyday  
Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared at a picture of Him_

She said I know that man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
Cause He was there in my old house  
and held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died

By the time they had finished the song everyone was on stage and as Rachel sang the last note she was engulfed in a group hug and that was when she let a single tear fall. Noah was there to wipe it away.

"Hey your life has turned out good just like the song. There is no reason to cry."

"These are happy tears."

"Hey Rach can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Noah you can ask me anything."

He grabbed her hand and the other glee members retreated towards the chairs. "Rachel these past few weeks I've realized how important you are to me. I can't lose you and I never want to let you go. I want to be the one you come to when you're sad or scared or upset or bursting with happiness. I don't want anyone like Finn to hurt you ever again. And I can't promise that I won't make any mistakes because well I can be a total idiot, but I need you to know that I love you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Rachel had tears running down her cheeks. She felt like she couldn't breathe then next thing she knew Noah was kissing her with an urgency she had never seen in him before. She started to kiss him back. He responded by picking her up and spinning her around without breaking the kiss. When he finally set her down she buried her head in his chest. When she lifted her head up she just smiled at him.

"So is this your way of asking me out?"

Puck ran his hand along his Mohawk nervously. He had kind of assumed that when she kissed him back that it meant they were together. All he could manage to get out was a small "yeah" while staring at the ground.

"Good because if that hadn't been you asking it would have been a waste of a speech and that would have just been downright disappointing" She said with a smirk. He reached down and kissed the smirk off her face. Smiling up at him again she whispered "I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

" Okay guys not that were not all excited that you guys finally got your acts together, but may we request that you stop making out long enough to come out to the dinner with us." Santana stated.

"Of course we can." Rachel announced untwining herself from Puck's grip.

"Hey!" He griped

Rachel turned back to him. "Well come on you big lug." She said reaching out her hand.

"I think what you meant was stud Berry." He replied taking her hand and following the rest of the club out of the auditorium.

"Nope I meant lug." She smiled at Puck. "But you're my lug" she said affectionately

Puck figured he could let Rachel's comment slide this time. H was still a badass, but he may soon have to admit that he was a whipped badass.

**A/N: Ok I know it was short, but I hope you guys liked how it ended. Please review because this was my first story and I really want to know what you guys thought good or bad.**

**A/N2: There is a poll on my profile about my next story. It would be great if you could answer it so I know what you guys want. Also if you have ideas that aren't in the poll review or send me a PM**

**A/N3: Thanks for all the support you guys have given me.**


End file.
